


Ridiculousness

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fun, Laughter, M/M, Presents, Prompt Fic, Sam in a Corset, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam wants to surprise Dean and cheer him up on their anniversary. It works in an unexpected way.





	Ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Prompt:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude, you look ridiculous" - from milly_gal's prompt table on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun. Well, it was meant to be fun, but some schmoop and angst crept in! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Sam had been thinking about it for a while now, looking various styles up on the internet and trying to decide what would suit him the most. He wanted to do something special for Dean – their life had been even more of a clusterfuck than usual lately. It would be so good to make Dean forget about all the shit for a little while.

When it came, Sam was at a loss to know how to work the thing. He’d only ever seen one once before, and Jess had been wearing it; getting it off Jess had been a lot easier than putting it on. In the end, he did it up kinda loosely and shimmied it up over his long legs and then up his body. He looked in the mirror and hoped Dean would like what he saw.

Their sex life had been pretty much non-existent since they lost Mom. Dean was too depressed to do much other than hunt and kill monsters. He barely ate or slept. Occasionally he passed out drunk, which was the only time he really rested. Sam had sighed and shimmied it off, before hiding it away until later.

Sam went to collect the Chinese-Thai fusion meal he had ordered and the apple pie he’d also ordered specially from the bakery, while Dean got some groceries and alcohol from the supermarket. They always celebrated the day they had confessed their more-than-brotherly feelings for each other, and made love for the first time, as their anniversary.

“Happy anniversary, Dean.” Sam raised his glass as they sat down to tuck into their food.

He saw Dean grimace and expected him to say something like “dunno what’s so happy about it” but instead Dean plastered on a smile, raised his own glass and said, “Yeah, happy anniversary, Sammy.”

After they’d eaten, Sam told Dean his present was in the bedroom, but he’d have to wait for it to be assembled. Dean looked intrigued, then he looked a little shifty, and for a ridiculous moment, Sam thought Dean might have had the same idea as him.

“I got you a present, too, but it’s, well, I didn’t know you couldn’t just collect it, you have to wait and...” Dean floundered.

“What is it?” Sam asked, interested.

“I can show you a photo of it, or you can wait until tomorrow to visit...”

Sam guessed what ‘it’ was and practically jumped up and down in his chair. “Is it a puppy? Lemme see, lemme see!”

Dean laughed and pulled a folded photo from his back pocket. It was the cutest puppy Sam had ever seen, a small bundle of black fur and puppy fat, with huge brown eyes.

“He’s a black Labrador. He won’t be able to leave his...” Dean hesitated and swallowed hard. “...his mother for another week, but we can visit him tomorrow.”

“Dean, he’s fucking beautiful!” Sam exclaimed. “Thank you so much, you know I’ve always wanted a dog, what made you change your mind about having one? Is it because we’re settled in the Bunker now and don’t travel so much? Is it since you were a dog and you like them more now?”

“Jeez, I’m regretting it already and the mutt’s not even here!” Dean grumbled, but his eyes crinkled at the edges as he suppressed his smile.

“Sorry, just excited! I think he looks like a Henry, it’d be nice to name him after our grandpa.” Sam got up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Dean, he’s perfect. You’re perfect. I’m so fucking happy!”

“Henry would be a good name. But he might look more like a Bobby when you see him.”

“I’m not naming a dog after Bobby, he’d haunt my ass!”

“What about Rufus?” Dean grinned.

“No way! I’ll decide tomorrow. And for now, I’m going to go get your present ready. Come into the bedroom and get into bed in about ten minutes?”

“Okay...” Dean frowned, puzzled now.

Sam collected Dean’s gift from their bedroom and went to change in the bathroom down the hall. He shivered a little as the cool air hit his skin when he removed his shirt and tee-shirt. He took off his jeans and pants, then sat on the loo seat to get the thing over his feet. Once up past his knees, he shuffled and tugged until it was up to his chest, and pulled the laces tighter. He knew Dean liked men who cross-dressed and had seen him looking at guys in corsets on his laptop. He just hoped Dean liked him in a corset. He washed his sweaty face – getting into this contraption was not easy – and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. “Show time, Winchester.” He told his reflection.

“Dean, are you in there?” He called through the doorway.

“Yeah, on the bed as instructed." Dean replied. "I can’t see a present though.”

Sam had a moment of panic; he had never felt so vulnerable or nervous in his life. The corset ended just beneath his nipples and they were already hard from the cool air, and his dick had already morphed from hanging limply to hardening at the thought of Dean seeing him like this.

“Happy Anniversary, Dean!” He shouted as he sauntered through the door into the room.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Dean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He managed to gasp. “Sorry, but dude, you look ridiculous...”

It was not the reaction Sam had anticipated, but seeing Dean laughing was so wonderful he hardly minded being the object of ridicule. And once Dean had finally stop laughing, Sam hardly minded when Dean got up from the bed to look more closely at the black satin he was partially wrapped in. In fact, he didn’t mind at all when Dean ran his hands appreciatively over his smooth stomach and flanks.

“I’m sorry I laughed,” Dean murmured, his head pressed against Sam’s stomach. “I was kinda surprised. You’re just so...tall...and there’s so much of you, and so little of it! But y’know, it’s kinda sexy, really. And I like how it gives me access to this...” Dean ran his hand over Sam’s erect dick, making him shiver, “...and these.” Dean caressed his balls.

“You owe me one for laughing, you’ve irreparably damaged my ego.” Sam huffed.

“Aw, sorry, princess!” Dean smirked. “But you know I always think you’re ridiculous – ridiculously fucking hot.”


End file.
